Bisakah Aku Memiliki Dirinya ?
by RaraCyber
Summary: Bolt sangat menginginkan Hinata karena paras Hinata yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Bisakah Naruto mendapatkan Hinata ? Untuk putra tercintanya itu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bisakah Aku Memiliki Dirinya ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : RaraCyber**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt, Comfort**

 **Pair : Naruto, Hinata, Boruto**

 **Warning : Diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, semoga feel nya berasa, maaf kalo ada typo**

 **Namikaze's Home [ Pagi Hari ]**

"Boruto, papa berangkat dulu."

Naruto melayangkan kecupan ringan di dahi anak semata wayangnya, Namikaze Boruto.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal dirumah ?"

Boruto mengangguk.

Sebenar nya Naruto tidak tega meninggalkan putra nya yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu di rumah sendiri. Setiap Naruto berangkat kerja, Boruto selalu dititipkan di penitipan anak dekat kantornya. Namun entah kenapa anak nya itu menolak pergi kesana dan memilih untuk dirumah sendirian.

Lalu dimana ibunya ?

Naruto adalah seorang duda. Istrinya, Namikaze Shion sudah lama meninggal karena melahirkan Boruto. Akibat melahirkan di usia muda.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Akhirnya Naruto menuruti permintaan anaknya. Dengan terpaksa. "Kalau kau mau sesuatu mintalah pada tante Shizune, papa menitipkan uang jajan mu padanya."

Sekali lagi Naruto mencium kening Boruto. Tidak rela rasanya meninggalkan dia sendiri dirumah.

Boruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ayahnya.

"Nanti papa akan pulang cepat kan ?" Naruto tadi sempat berjanji akan pulang cepat waktu sarapan tadi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Pasti !"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Naruto meninggalkan Boruto untuk bekerja.

 **[,,,]**

 **Konoha Jyogakuen**

"Pagi sensei~"

"Selamat pagi sensei~"

"Wah, hari ioni sensei cantik sekali~"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan murid nya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bukan guru di Konoha Jyogakuen, dia hanya sekedar praktek mengajar untuk tugas kuliahnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-nee~"

Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou mo Sakura, Ino."

Hanya mereka berdua sajalah yang memanggil nya begitu. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, memang umur nya tidak begitu jauh dengan mereka.

"Hari ini Hinata-nee seksi sekali~" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Tadi cantik sekarang seksi. Kenapa murid nya senang sekali menggodanya.

"Tumben sekali hari ini pakai rok." lanjut Sakura. "Biasanya selalu celana panjang." timpal Ino di selingi tawa kecil nya.

"Memang tidak pantas ya ?"

Sakura dan Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Pantas kok !" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan senyum di wajah manis mereka.

"Syukurlah~" Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Karena terlalu fokus mengobrol tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas.

 **[...]  
**

 **Pukul 14.00**

Naruto membereskan peralatan kantornya. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

 _Boruto pasti sudah menunggu, aku harus cepat !_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto bergegas keluar dari kantor nya dan segera mengambil mobil nya di parkiran. Dan langsung tancap gas. Sepertinya tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu putranya.

 _ **Kriiing ... kriiing .. kriiing ...**_

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Hinata mengakhiri pelajaran nya untuk hari ini.

"Nee, hari ini mau pulang bareng ?" tanya Sakura.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk.

Segera, Hinata bereskan buku pelajaran nya. Dan bergegas keluar kelas bersama Sakura dan Ino.

Diperjalanan tak henti-hentinya dua sahabat itu mengoceh tentang betapa membosankan nya pelajaran Hinata.

"Bilang saja kalau kalian tidak bisa." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Di kelas, Hinata mengajar Matematika. Dan menurut mereka berdua, itu pelajaran yang membosankan.

"Habisnya sulit sih~" ucap mereka bersamaan, lagi. Jangan lupa wajah cemberutnya.

"Hari ini mau naik apa ? Aku lelah jalan kaki terus~" rengek Ino. Sambil tengok sana tengok sini, tidak ada taksi atau bis. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ino.

"Kita jalan dulu sampai depan, disana kan jalan raya, pasti ada bis." ucap Hinata.

Mereka mengangguk dan meneruskan jalan nya.

 _ **Criiing ... criiing ... criiing ...**_

Naruto membuka handphone nya, melihat nya kekilas.

 **Click!**

"Iya Boruto, papa sedang dijalan ini."

"Iya, sebentar lagi papa sampai rumah."

Naruto menutup kembali handphone nya.

 _Boruto sudah menungguku, aku harus cepat !_

"Jalan raya nya sudah kelihatan !" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk persimpangan di depan sana.

"Ayo cepat ! Kakiku sudah pegal." ucap Ino sambil berlari mendahului Sakura dan Hinata di belakangnya.

Hinata dan Sakura pun mau tidak mau ikut berlari, padahal berlari lebih melelahkan dari pada berjalan kan.

Semakin dekat.

Terlihat halte bis di seberang.

 _Aku harus cepat !_

Tanpa melihat sekitarnya, Naruto tancap gas secepat mungkin. Karena Jepang masih sepi mengingat sekarang masih jam nya orang kerja dan juga, anak nya sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Yang di pikiran Naruto hanyalah Boruto. Tanpa memperhatikan persimpangan di depannya.

Sebelum-

"Awaasss !"

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menginjak rem mobilnya.

Tapi-

 **Bruukkk!**

Naruto membelalakan matanya, shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipis Naruto.

Dia sudah menabrak orang.

Sakura dan Ino juga shock di tempat. Untung saja mereka bisa menghindar. Tapi, senseinya ?

Ya, Hinatalah yang sudah di tabrak Naruto.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Hinata. Dia pingsan, meskipun Naruto menabraknya tidak terlalu keras. Dilihatnya tidak ada luka yang serius.

"Ka-kalian temannya ?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka hanya mengangguk tanpa mampu berbicara.

Segera, Naruto membopong Hinata ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kalian juga masuklah." perintah Naruto seraya menoleh pda Sakura dan Ino.

 **Namikaze's Home**

 ** _Dok dok dok !_**

"Bolt buka pintunya !"

Tak menunggu lama, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Boruto yang kebingungan melihat ayahnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Boruto yang menatap bingung padanya, dia langsung menuju kamar nya dan membaringkan Hinata disana.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini ?! Kupikir kau akan membawanya ke rumah sakit !" protes Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Aku akan di tanyai macam-macam kalau dia kubawa ke rumah sakit !" jawab Naruto. Dia juga ikut-ikutan kesal karena sedari tadi kedua orang itu terus marah-marah di mobilnya.

"Bolt bisakah kau panggil Shizune kesini ?" Boruto yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya mengangguk dan melesat pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian Boruto kembali bersama Shizune.

"Tolong aku Shizune-neechan, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

belum sempat Shizune bertanya, Naruto sudah menjawabnya.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar ? Aku akan memeriksanya."

Mereka semua serempak mengangguk.

 **[...]**

"Papa, apa yang terjadi ?"

Boruto sedari tadi bingung, dia tidak mengerti apapun. Tadi pagi papanya itu pergi sendiri lalu pulang dengan orang lain.

Naruto mengusap kepala Boruto.

"Tidak papa sayang~" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum. "Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Naruto menggendong Boruto ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah makan ?"

Boruto menggeleng. Naruto mengecup kening Boruto. "Papa akan buatkan makanan untukmu. Kau tetap di sini." Lalu Naruto bergegas menuju dapur.

Boruto hanya menatap bingung Sakura dan Ino. Dia ingin bertanya namun mengurungkan niatnya karena dilihatnya wajah mereka pucat dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

 _Pasti karena kakak yang di dalam itu._ Pikir Boruto.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Shizune yang berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura dan Ino dengan antusias.

Shizune tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin nanti badan nya pegal-pegal karena benturan tadi, dia hanya perlu istirahat." Shizune tersenyum lagi, "Untung saja tabrakan nya cukup pelan." lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah~"

Sakura dan Ino bernafas lega.

Naruto menghampiri empat orang itu dengan celemek melekan di badan nya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja Shizune-neechan ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja ! Untung saja tidak terluka ! Kalau tadi Hinata-nee terluka aku bisa melaporkan mu pada polisi tahu !"

Belum sempat Shizune menjawab, Sakura langsung memarahi Naruto. Jangan lupakan wajah kesalnya.

"Ma-maaf kan aku." sesal Naruto.

"Memang apa yang papa lakukan ?" Bolt menyerngit bingung.

"Papa mu ini sudah menabrak orang, bocah !" jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Bolt memandang Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum getir.

 **[...]**

Bolt tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Hinata yang tengah pingsan. Tadi ia disuruh papa nya untuk mengawasi Hinata.

Tapi kau tidak harus terus-terusan menatapnya Bolt.

 _Kapan kakak ini bangun ?_

 _Lama sekali._

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata bergerak pelan.

"Ah!"

Hinata membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

 _He ? Anak kecil ?_

Hinata menyerngit bingung.

Setelah kesadaran nya kembali pulih ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Melihat sekitarnya, terlihat asing baginya.

Apalagi bocah di depannya yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ano, ini dimana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Mama."

"Hah ?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Yosh ! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai \^0^/**

 **Silahkan kritik, pendapat dan saran nya~**

 **Silahkan REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bisakah Aku Memiliki Dirinya ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto U, Hinata H, Boruto U**

 **Gendre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, Typo sebisa mungkin saya kurangi**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy Reading !**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

Bolt tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Hinata yang tengah pingsan. Tadi ia disuruh papa nya untuk mengawasi Hinata.

Tapi kau tidak harus terus-terusan menatapnya Bolt.

 _Kapan kakak ini bangun ?_

 _Lama sekali._

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata bergerak pelan.

"Ah!"

Hinata membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

 _He ? Anak kecil ?_

Hinata menyerngit bingung.

Setelah kesadaran nya kembali pulih ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Melihat sekitarnya, terlihat asing baginya.

Apalagi bocah di depannya yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ano, ini dimana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Mama."

"Hah ?"

 **Bisakah Aku Memiliki Dirinya ?**

Hinata cengo menatap sosok anak kecil di hadapannya.

 **A-apa yang barusan dikatakan anak kecil ini ?**

Hinata menyerngit bingung. Melihat sekelilinnya hanya ada dirinya dan bocah itu.

"Ma-maksudmu aku ?" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, Boruto malah menatap lekat Hinata sambil terus menyebutkan kata mama.

"Mama~"

Perlahan air mata turun di kedua pipi Bolt.

 **Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Bolt memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluknya tentu saja terkejut, pasalnya ia baru bertemu dan juga dia tidak kenal dengan bocah itu.

Bolt menangis sesegukan.

"Mama sudah pulang ?"

"Kata papa, mama pergi bersama Tuhan ?"

"Apa Tuhan sudah mempulangkan mama ?"

Bolt bertanya sambil air matanya terus mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Hinata ?

Tentu saja ia kebingungan.

 _Pergi bersama Tuhan ? Apa maksudnya ?_

"Aku sangat rindu mama~"

Bolt semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sambil terus menangis tak henti-hentinya Bolt terus memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan mama.

Biarkan saja begini untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terus menangis.

Hinata membalas pelukan Bolt. Mengubah posisi bersandar di kasur dengan Bolt yang dipangkuannya. Mengusap pelan punggung kecil Bolt, berharap kalau tangisannya segera berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rumahmu besar sekali." ucap Ino sambil menatap kagum rumah besar keluarga Namikaze.

"Hanya tinggal berdua ?" giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan kemarahan soal senseinya tadi.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kami sekeluarga tinggal disini." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Oh~"

Hening.

 **Drrtttt ... drrtttt ... drrtttt ...**

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura bergetar.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik pelan menatap layar handpone nya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Ino.

"Hinata-nee," jawab Sakura dengan wajah sumringah.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura dan Ino langsung menuju kamar dimana Hinata berbaring tadi. Di ikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan kedua muridnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hinata-nee kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kapan Hinata-nee sadar ?" Ino pun juga memperlihatkan mimik wajah yang sama dengan Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura dan Ino, bermaksud menenangkan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura dan Ino bernafas lega.

"Tapi-" Sakura menunjuk Bolt yang ada dipangkuan Hinata. "Kenapa bocah itu dipangkuan Hinata-nee ?"

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Membuat Sakura dan Ino saling pandang.

Pandangan Hinata teralih pada Naruto yang diam mematung di ambang pintu.

Seulas senyum kecil terpatri diwajah Hinata.

 **Deg!**

 _Mata itu ?_

Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam mematung memandang Hinata yang memeluk Bolt dipangkuannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Bolt yang memeluk erat Hinata.

"Shion." gumam Naruto, lirih.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Apalagi melihat Bolt yang ada dipangkuan Hinata. Perlahan Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata. Menepuk pelan punggung putra kesayangannya.

"Bolt."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dia tertidur," ucap Hinata.

Giliran Naruto yang tidak menjawab.

Hening beberapa saat.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar dengkuran pelan nafas Bolt yang terdengar. Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara hanya menunduk diam, menatap Hinata saja tidak bisa.

"Bisakah kalin keluar sebentar ?" pinta Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" tanya Sakura, bingung.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keluar saja, hanya sebentar."

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sakura dan Ino menuruti permintaan Hinata dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Memang ada apa sih ?" Ino berbisik pada Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal naruto dan Hinata saja kamar itu. Tentu saja dengan Bolt yang tertidur dipangkuan Hinata.

"Putramu ?"

Naruto mengangguk kikuk.

"Dia manis sekali," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum memandang wajah Bolt dipelukannya.

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Hinata.

"Be-begitukah ?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Dia juga tampan," lanjutnya. Jangan lupakan senyum manisnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ta-tadi dia menangis," ucap Hinata dengan nada lirih.

 **Deg!**

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa ?"

Hinata sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakannya pada Naruto, tapi sebagai ayah dari bocah yang ada dipangkuannya, dia berhak tau apa yang terjadi padanya dengan putranya.

Hinata tidak bodoh. Dia sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Bolt.

"Dia-"

Hinata mengela nafas, memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Terus memanggilku mama."

 **Deg!**

Naruto memejamkan erat matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga.

"Dia berkata padaku, Mama sudah pulang ? Kata papa, mama pergi bersama Tuhan," lanjut Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang terus menunduk.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Naruto, perlahan air mata turun dikedua mata birunya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto sambil menyeka air mata dikedua matanya dengan kasar. "Tidak seharusnya putraku mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Hinata hanya terdiam.

Hening cukup lama.

"A-apa ini rumahmu ?"

Naruto tersentak kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Ma-maaf ! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu !"

Saking paniknya tanpa sengaja Naruto menaikkan volume bicaranya, membuat Bolt menggeliat kecil dipangkuan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri juga kaget tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

"I-iya," Hinata mengangguk kikuk. "Aku baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sesal Naruto. Dibalas senyum simpul Hinata.

"Engh~"

Bolt menggeliat pelan, tangan kecilnya terulur membelai pipi putih Hinata.

"Mama~"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Bolt," panggil Naruto.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Bolt menegok kesamping.

"Papa~" jawab Bolt disertai wajah kantuknya. Naruto yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Anaknya benar-benar sangat manis nan menggemaskan.

"Masih mengantuk ?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Bolt. "Tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri. Ayo, papa antar !" ajak Naruto.

Bolt menggeleng seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Nggak mau~ Mau sama mama~" rengek Bolt.

"Tapi Bolt-"

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Hinata.

"Tapi-"

"Daripada nanti dia menangis, aku tidak tega melihat anak kecil menangis," ucap Hinata disertai senyum diwajahnya.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto mengangguk setuju. Kalau sudah menangis, Bolt memang susah untuk diam lagi.

Tapi, Naruto juga tidak enak hati pada Hinata.

"Mama~"

"Hm ?"

"Lapaarrr~"

Hinata terkikik geli.

"Kebetulan tadi aku menyuruh pelayan untuk membuat makanan tadi. Kurasa makanannya sudah siap," ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo Bolt ! Papa gendong !"

Naruto mengambil paksa Bolt dan langsung menggedongnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri ?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kurasa bisa."

Hinata mencoba berdiri tapi baru mengangkat tubuh saja kakinya sudah terasa ngilu.

 _Ugh~ Pasti karena benturan tadi._

Naruto tidak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Hinata.

"Bolt, pergilah dulu ke ruang makan. Nanti papa menyusul," bisik Naruto. Dibalas anggukan oleh Bolt.

Naruto menurunkan Bolt dari gendongannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata sendiri.

"Mau kubantu ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak usah."

"Tidak perlu sungkan," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum pada Hinata. "Aku akan memelukmu dan mengangkatmu, kau peluk leherku ya ?"

"Eh ?"

 _Grep!_

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Naruto sudah memeluknya. "Se-sekarang peluk leherku." perintah Naruto, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Meski ini bukan kali pertamanya memeluk wanita, tapi ini ?

Dengan Hinata yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dan bukan siapa – siapa nya.

Wajah Hinata pun juga sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Berbalik dengan Naruto, ini adalah kali pertamanya Hinata di peluk seorang lelaki, karena seumur hidup nya ia tidak pernah sekalipun untuk pacaran

Dengan perlahan Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto.

"Bilang kalau sakit."

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto mulai mengangkat Hinata perlahan.

"Ugh~!" Hinata memejamkan matanya menahan ngilu di kakinya.

"Sakit ?"

"Sedikit."

 _Eh ?_

Hinata membuka matanya, dia tidak merasakan apapun di kakinya. Lebih tepatnya dia, melayang.

 _Ka-kakiku tidak menapak ?!_

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun berdekatan dengan lelaki. Tapi sekarang ? Ia malah berpelukan dengan laki-laki. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruto hanya membantu.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku akan menurunkanmu," sesal Naruto.

 _Astaga! Aku gugup sekali_ , batin Naruto.

Naruto perlahan menurunkan Hinata. "Aku akan mambantumu berjalan." Hinata sudah tidak mampu berkata apapun. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ditambah wajahnya yang memerah, membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Dengan dibantu Naruto, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan.

 **Ruang Makan**

"Oh shit! Lama sekali mereka !" gerutu Sakura dengan muka kesalnya.

"Katanya hanya sebentar, tapi ini termasuk lama !" Ino yang disebelah Sakura pun juga ikut kesal.

Bolt juga berpikir kenapa mama dan papanya itu lama sekali di.

"Kalian sudah disini ?" tanya Hinata dari kejauhan.

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa melongo melihat sensei nya. Mereka saling pandang, Apa yang terjdi ?

Tepatnya apa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ?

Hinata datang ke ruang makan dibantu Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino kebingungan, Bolt justru terlihat sangat senang.

"Papa !"

Naruto tersenyum seraya mendudukan Hinata disebelah Bolt.

"Kalian tidak makan ?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino sambil melihat piring didepan mereka masih rapi dan bersih.

"Tidak," jawab singkat Sakura.

"Kami mau pulang," sahut Ino.

"Eh ? Kenapa mendadak ?" tanya Hinata, bingung.

"Ini sudah sore Hinata-nee~" jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Benar juga sih. Kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang." ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Iya, baiklah. Supir akan mengantar kalian," ucap Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," sesal Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hinata-nee ayo !" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Baru saja Hinata berbalik. Sebuah tangan kecil tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Hinata berjengit kaget.

"Mama mau kemana ?!"

"Mama mau pergi lagi ?!"

"Mama mau meninggalkanku lagi ?!"

Naruto sebagai ayahnya Bolt pun juga kaget melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Bolt hentikan," Naruto mencoba menenangkan Bolt, tapi bukannya melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, Bolt justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak ! Mama tidak boleh pergi !"

"Bolt dengarkan papa-"

"Tidak mau !"

"Bolt-"

"TIDAK MAU !" Bolt menjerit keras.

"BOLT HENTIKAN !"

 **Deg!**

Hinata tersentak kaget.

Dengan paksa Naruto melepaskan pelukan Bolt yang masih menangis pada Hinata lalu menggedongnya.

"Pergilah!" perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Segera Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Bolt yang masih menangis.

"Tidak~ Mama tidak boleh pergi~"

Tanpa memperdulikan Bolt, Naruto membawa masuk kerumah.

"Mama~!"

"Silahkan masuk," ucap sang sopir seraya membukakan pintu mobil pada Hinata.

"Hinata-nee ayo !"

Hinata sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Bolt menangis sesegukan seperti tadi. Apalagi tadi Naruto juga membentaknya.

Dari kejauhan pun ia masih dapat mendengar tangisan Bolt.

"Mama~!"

"Maamaaa~!"

"Maaamaaaaa~!"

 **Deg!**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu."

Sakura dan Ino bertatapan sekilas lalu mengangguk, dia mengerti maksud Hinata. Lagipula mereka juga mendengar jeritan tangis Bolt. Mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Yang pasti bocah pirang itu membutuhkan senseinya, Hinata.

"Tidak~ Mama~"

Bolt terus menangis sesegukan digendongan Naruto sambil terus meronta ingin mengejar Hinata.

"Bolt." panggil Hinata dengan suara merdunya.

Bolt mendongak, "MAMA~!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Bolt memaksa turun dari gendongan Naruto dan langsung menghampiri Hinata.

 **Grep!**

Hinata langsung memeluk Bolt dengan erat. Membiarkan bocah pirang itu menangis dipelukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hiks~ Mama~"

Semakin erat pelukan Bolt pada Hinata, seakan mengatakan kalau kalau ia tidak ingin Hinata pergi jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau kembali ? Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi kan ?" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dia tidak marah pada Hinata. Dia hanya merasa kesal, Naruto tidak ingin Hinata terlibat pada kehidupan nya, sekaligus takut kalau nanti Bolt semakin menginginkan Hinata.

"Kupikir aku perlu menenangkannya," jawab Hinata sambil mengusap punggung Bolt yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia memandang kosong lantai rumahnya.

 _Tidak seharusnya kau lakukan ini, Hinata._

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Yosh ! Akhirnya ch 2 selesai ._.**

 **Silahkan kritik, pendapat, saran saya tunggu ^^**

 **See you next chap ^0^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bisakah Aku Memiliki Dirinya ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto U, Hinata H, Boruto U**

 **Gendre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Eyd berantakan, Typo**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ^^**

 **Original Sory by RaraCyber!**

 **...**

 **Enjoy Reading !**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Akhirnya karena tangisan Bolt, Hinata memutuskan untuk sedikit lama menemaninya lagi di kediaman Namikaze. Naruto yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari mereka yang sibuk bermain lego hanya bisa pasrah.**

 ** _Kenapa dia mau lakukan ini? Kalau tadi dia menuruti perkataanku, masalah ini pasti cepat berakhir…_**

Mata Naruto beralih memandang Hinata yang tengah tersenyum memandang Bolt yang sibuk merakit legonya.

 _Kenapa dia tersenyum?_

Lalu bergantian melihat Bolt.

 _Bolt juga tidak pernah sesenang ini jika bersama orang lain, bahkan dengan pacarku pun, Bolt bahkan menjauhkan diri darinya._

Seulas senyum kecut terpatri diwajah Naruto. Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya memandang lantai marmer dengan tatapan kosong.

"Papa, lihat ini!"

Teriakan Bolt seolah menyadarkan Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Bolt berlari menuju dirinya sambil membawa lego yang sudah dirakitnya menjadi robot, dengan paduan berbagai warna yang menarik lalu menunjukkan nya pada Naruto.

"Wah! Bagus sekali!" puji Naruto. Seraya mengelus puncak kepala Bolt.

Bolt pun tersenyum senang.

"Mama yang membantuku membuat ini!" teriaknya dengan sumringah.

 **Deg!**

Mata Naruto dan Hinata langsung bertemu, saling bertatapan.

 _Sudah kuduga. Pasti karena ini, Bolt begitu senang._

Selanjutnya Naruto memberi senyum simpul pada Hinata. Dan Hinata pun juga membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa Mama masih disana? Duduk sini!" perintah Bolt yang melihat Hinata yang masih duduk bersila di tempat mereka bermain tadi,

Hinata mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan kesofa dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan ambilkan mainan lagi!"

Bolt segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

Naruto yang sibuk memandang kearah lain.

Hinata sendiri menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Kenapa Naruto yang notabene adalah orang yang berisik kenapa jadi pendiam seperti ini?

"A-ano…"

Bahkan untuk memulai percakapan, Hinata lah yang lebih dulu berucap.

"I-iya?" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

 _Oh ayolah… Kenapa harus gagap? Kau pria yang gentleman Naruto!_

"Ada apa?"

Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya karena melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku ha-harus memanggilmu a-apa?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak.

"Oh iya! Kita kan belum berkenalan."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa hambar.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata." ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku harus memangilmu apa?"

Hinata perpikir sejenak.

"Hinata saja."

Cengiran mengembang diwajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Naruto saja." ucapnya dengan semangat.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hinata sudah tidak gagap lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Silahkan."

"Apa Naruto-kun hanya tinggal berdua saja?"

 **Blush!**

Semburat merah tipis terliha diwajah Naruto.

 _Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku dengan suffix kun kan?_

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami tinggal bersama keluarga."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. "Tapi disini terlihat sepi." lanjutnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Mereka sedang berlibur, mungkin besok baru pulang."

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

Suasana kembali hening.

Namun selang beberapa menit, Bolt dating dengan wajah cemberut.

"Eh? Kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mainan nya tidak ada."

Bahkan mata Bolt sudah berkaca-kaca.

Haruskah ia menangis lagi?

Buru-buru Naruto menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh dari mata putranya.

"Nanti papa belikan."

"Sama mama~" rengek Bolt sambil beralih menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hoaammm~"

Tiba-tiba Bolt menguap.

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya. "Sebaiknya jagoan papa tidur dulu, baru nanti kita pergi beli mainan."

Bukannya merespon perkataan Naruto, Bolt justru menghampiri Hinata.

"Gendong." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Hinata.

"Eh?" Naruto beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. "Bolt, papa gendong saja."

Bolt menggeleng dengan keras.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kuat kok menggendonnya."

Langsung saja Hinata berdiri dan mengangkat Bolt ke gendongannya. Bolt pun langsung memeluk leher Hinata seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tunjukkan kamarnya."

oOo

Bisakah Aku Memiliki Dirinya ?

oOo

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar diruangan itu. Hinata dengan sabar menidurkan Bolt sambil menepuk pelan bokong kecilnya.

Dalam hati Naruto sebenarnya sangat bersyukur bertemu Hinata, meski dalam hati kecilnya ada perasaan yang begitu menjanggal. Sedari tadi Naruto terus memandangi Bolt dan Hinata secara bergantian. Tidak tahan untuk mengulas senyum, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Hinata jika diam-diam Naruto tersenyum sambil memandanginya?

"Setelah Bolt tertidur pulas, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang sebelumnya menunduk menatap Bolt mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Iya." jawabnya sembari mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Bolt tidak pernah seperti ini dengan orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Entahlah. Dengan pacarku pun Bolt terkesan menjauh dari mereka."

"Oh iya." Hinata menatap sebuah foto yang terbingkai cukup besar diseberang tempat tidur. "Itu istrimu kah?"

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang, bermata amethyst seperti Hinata terpampang jelas disana.

Dan wanita itu sedang tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya."

"Aku tidak memperhatikan nya tadi, padahal aku tadi disini."

Ya. Tempat mereka sekarang adalah tempat dimana Hinata berbaring tadi.

"Sebenarnya ini kamarku."

"Eh?"

Hinata terkejut.

Naruto malah terkekeh. "Bolt tidak punya kamar sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia sendiri."

Pandangan Naruto melembut. Matanya tertuju pada Bolt yang tengah tidur.

"Begitu ya." Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Ingin sekali ia menenangkan pria dihadapannya, namun Hinata tahu, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Yosh!" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. "Saatnya pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Hinata perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi-

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

Hinata memandang Bolt. Ralat. Lebih tepatnya tangan Bolt.

"Rambutku."

Naruto menatap heran Hinata.

"Rambutmu kenapa?"

"Bolt menggenggam erat helai rambutku."

Seketika mata Naruto langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Segera Naruto memastikan perkataan Hinata. Dan benar saja, saat ia melihat Bolt, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat rambut Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin? Kenapa?"

"Bolt hanya melakukan itu pada Shion."

 **Deg!**

Giliran amethyst Hinata yang terbelalak lebar.

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau kau menuruti perkataanku tadi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

Mata Naruto mulai sembab. Cairan bening sedikit terlihat dimata shaphire nya.

"Maaf." sesal Hinata.

Segera Naruto menyeka air matanya yang hampir tumpah. "Sial. Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini."

"Maaf, aku jadi seperti ini kalau membicarakan sesuatu tentang Shion."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Itu berarti kau sangat mencintai istrimu."

Hinata kembali tidur disamping Bolt.

"Maaf, kalau sudah seperti itu, sulit untuk dilepaskan, nanti Bolt langsung bangun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tau."

"Apa dari kecil suka begini?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Saat batita dia sudah tidak lakukan ini lagi."

"Dia hanya lakukan ini saat bayi, saat ibunya masih ada."

Hati Hinata menghangat. Dia serasa ingin menangis. Padahal bukan dia yang mengalaminya, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

oOo

BAMD

oOo

Langit sore sudah berubah menjadi malam, orang-orang yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya mulai memasuki kediaman nya masing-masing.

Tapi gadis bersurain indigo itu tetap berada di kediaman Namikaze. Bolt terus mengajaknya bermain setelah bangun tidur. Benar-benar tipe bocah yang bersemangat.

Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan ayahnya terus-terusan menguap dan menahan bosan dari tadi.

Dan lagi-lag, lego.

 _Benar-benar permainan yang membosankan._

"Bolt. Ini sudah malam, besok kan hari pertamamu sekolah." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengantuk!" Bolt menggeleng.

 _Tentu saja tidak mengantuk, kau kan sudah tidur tadi._ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Hari pertama?" tanya Hinata. "Harusnya kan tadi. Besok sudah hari selasa." jelasnya.

"Memang sih. Tapi tadi dia tidak masuk karena ayah dan ibuku belum pulang."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Bolt harus tidur cepat." Giliran Hinata yang menyuruh Bolt.

Bolt jadi cemberut. "Tapi besok harus beliin mainan, tadi kan nggak jadi beli."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pasti!"

Hinata melirik sekilas Naruto yang menahan kantuk, sepertinya pria itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

Lalu beralih menatap Bolt lagi. "Kita sikat gigi dulu lalu setelah itu-."

"Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." sela Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Bolt tiba-tiba.

Membuat Naruto tersentak dari kantuknya.

"Hah? Apa? Apa?" Naruto gelagapan dan celingukan lihat sana, lihat sini.

"Mama tidak boleh pulang!" teriak Bolt sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Memang apa yang sudah kukatakan?"

"Naruto-kun bilang akan mengantarku pulang." jelas Hinata.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Mama tidak akan pulang kan?"

Bolt memandang Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Kalau sudah begini, Hinata pasti tidak akan menolak. Karena dia tipe orang yang tidak tegaan.

"Iya."

Kan?

Bolt tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pada Naruto, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita sikat gigi."

Hinata segera menggendong Bolt dan membawanya ke wastafel dapur, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Hinata menuangkan pasta gigi di sikat gigi Bolt. Dan Bolt langsung menyikat giginya dengan perlahan. Setelahnya Bolt berkumur dibantu Hinata yang membawa cangkir minum untuk wadah air.

"Hiii…" Bolt memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih pada Hinata.

"Wah! Putih sekali!" pujinya.

Bolt tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begini kan gigi Bolt tidak akan ompong." lanjut Hinata. "Sekarang, pergilah ke kamar tidur, nanti kami menyusul."

 **Cup!**

Kecupan singkat mendarat didahi kecil Bolt. Bolt langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Lagi-lagi putraku merepotkanmu. Maaf.' sesal Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata menggeleng.

"Hari ini pun kau harus menginap disini."

Wajah Naruto berubah sedih.

"A-aku tidak keberatan kok! Lagipula, kali ini dia harus senang, karena tadi dia sudah bersedih." jelas Hinata.

Senyum keibuan terpatri diwajah Hinata.

Keibuan?

Setidaknya seperti itulah Naruto menilainya.

"Terima kasih."

oOo

 **06.45 [ Pagi ]**

Kushina dann Minato baru saja pulang dari berlibur dan sekarang mereka berdiri dipintu rumahnya.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Bel rumah sudah dibunyikan.

 **Kriieettt!**

Pintu rumah terbuka, dan-

"Kakek! Nenek!"

Bolt segera meloncat kepelukan Minato. "Mana oleh-oleh untuk ku?" Matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

"Kau ini!" Minato mengacak-acak rambut Bolt. "Langsung datang sudah minta oleh-oleh."

Bolt hanya nyengir.

Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kushina segera memasuki rumah sambil melatakan koper yang dibawanya. Minato mengekor dibelakangnya sambil membawa Bolt digendongannya.

"Sayang, dimana ayahmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Papa! Mam! Kakek dan nenek sudah pulang!"

Minato dan Kushina terkejut mendengar teriakan Bolt.

Mereka saling bertatapan bingung.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata datang bersama Naruto.

"Ah! Kalian sudah pulang!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan sekaligus kesenangan.

"Syukurlah kalian pulang dengan selamat."

Tapi-

Hening.

Tidak ada respon.

Kushina terus-terusan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kanan nya.

Bibirnya bergetar.

"Shion?"

To be continued...

 **Maaf update nya telat banget . #BungkukBungkuk**

 **Jujur banget ga bisa kalau up kilat T.T**

 **BAMD Chapter 3 dah end ^0^/**

 **Typo? Eyd berantakan? Kurang panjang? Bingung?**

 **Silahkan review ^^**

 **Kripik nya ditunggu loh... J**

 **Salam hangat RaraCyber!**

 **Nb : Review pendek dan tidak(terlalu) berguna akan saya hapus, karena saya butuh saran, kritik dan pendapat. Usahakan review minimal 5 kata jika ada komentar yang mengandung unsur bullying, basing char, sara akan saya hapus juga!**

 **Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan nya…**

 **Mohon kerjasamanya...**


End file.
